¿En qué momento Yamato se fijó en Sora? - White Day
by Stardust4
Summary: Como cada 14 de marzo, los chicos se disponen a regalarles algo a sus enamoradas. Con Yamato no es la excepción, quien experto en la cocina, hará algo que le fascinará a Sora. Taichi necesita de su ayuda para prepararle algo a una chica con la que ha comenzado a salir. En la plática, le pregunta una duda que ha tenido desde hace tiempo: ¿En qué momento te fijaste en Sora? SORATO


**Una corta historia que se lleva a cabo en el White Day. Espero les agrade.**

Otro 14 de marzo más, otro año más en el que Yamato a pesar de su seriedad, siempre disfruta de pasar tiempo en la cocina y qué mejor si lo hace para prepararle algo delicioso a Sora. Este año, había decidido realizar unas deliciosas trufas con un toque de fresas.

A pesar de que era sábado, su padre se encontraba ocupado en el trabajo y se había ido desde temprano. Yamato ya estaba acostumbrado y, siendo sinceros, disfrutaba de estar solo también. Concentrado, dándole el último toque a las trufas, el timbre de su casa sonó.

Al abrir la puerta, Taichi se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona fuera de su apartamento.

— Hola enamorado, ¿ya estás listo para regalarle, lo que sea que estés haciendo en la cocina, a Sora? — Taichi intentando molestarlo, le dijo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Yamato contestó seriamente, como siempre.

— ¿Así recibes a un gran amigo? — Taichi preguntó y enseguida le resolvió la duda a Yamato. — La verdad, es que estaba pasando por aquí y quería… pedirte ayuda con una chica. — finalizó el chico de cabello desarreglado.

— ¿Una chica? — Yamato se sorprendió, pero Taichi lo sacó de su sorpresa, permitiéndose la entrada a su hogar.

— Oye, yo no te dije que… — Yamato lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde Taichi tomó asiento y el rubio no tuvo de otra más que servirle un vaso con agua, antes de que se atreviera a manosear una de las trufas que había preparado con tanto esmero.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Yamato se sentó frente a él y lo observaba con sus ojos serios de siempre.

— Bueno… es que… apenas comenzamos a salir y pues, el pasado 14 de febrero me regaló unas galletas de vainilla. Yamato, no sé qué regalarle porque, ya sabes, no soy el mejor en la cocina. ¡Ayúdame por favor! — Taichi hizo unos ojos de plegaria que ni Yamato pudo rechazar.

El rubio se tomó el tiempo de ayudarle a Taichi a preparar unas galletas con cobertura de chocolate y, mientras las estaban terminando, el castaño tenía una duda que tenía tiempo que ya quería resolver.

— Oye, Yamato y… bueno, ya pasaron varios años desde que sales con Sora y siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo fue que te fijaste en ella. — Taichi le comentaba sobre esa duda a su mejor amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Yamato respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿En qué momento te enamoraste? La verdad, yo nunca me di cuenta que se llamaran la atención y luego, al tratarse de Sora, nunca imaginé que ella se fijara en ti… Ella es una chica especial y pues tú, no digo que no lo seas, pero eres el cliché del chico popular que a lo mejor podría llegar a creerse un poco sabes, a lo mejor la fama se te iba a subir o algo. — Taichi le dijo.

— ¿Tan vacío crees que soy? — Yamato levantó la ceja ante la declaración de su amigo.

— No, no, no claro que no. Ya sabes que no se me da el expresarme bien… Cuéntame ya, ¿vale? — Taichi nervioso levantaba las manos para calmar a Yamato.

Yamato sabía que éste no hablaba en serio, así que sonrió, respiró y comenzó su historia.

— Verás, Sora… Sora demostró lo especial que era desde que nos conocimos. Cuando fuimos al Digimundo por primera vez, me hacía sentir seguro saber que ella formaba parte de nuestro grupo de niños elegidos. Siempre poniendo orden, ayudándote como líder, cuidando de nuestros hermanos menores y haciendo mil cosas más — Yamato platicaba, cuando Taichi lo interrumpió.

— Ajá, sí, pero ¿en qué momento? — Taichi impaciente quería que llegara al grano.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¿Quieres que te cuente bien o no? Bueno… como te decía, fueron varias situaciones durante esa primera vez en ese mundo, que me hacían valorarla como la persona que es… Sabes lo cerrado que puedo llegar a ser y con ella, las cosas eran más fáciles. Fue entonces, cuando Birdramon logró su digievolución a Garudamon… — Yamato seguía relatando.

— ¿Cuando Sora creía que tenía problemas con su emblema? — Taichi preguntaba para recapitular el evento.

— Así es, en esa ocasión me sentí muy mal por verla tan triste. La verdad es que la comprendí, porque yo también tuve fuertes conflictos con mi emblema de la Amistad y, el simple hecho de ver cómo su emblema brilló y Birdramon consiguió convertirse en Garudamon para salvarnos de la aparición Myotismon, fue en ese momento en que sentí algo. Sora, Sora se veía grandiosa sobre las manos de Garudamon, poseía entre una mezcla de fortaleza y belleza… Claro que en ese instante, yo era muy pequeño como para distinguir entre sentimientos de amor o no, pero estaba seguro que sentía algo especial por ella. — Yamato recordaba con mucha emoción dicho momento.

— ¿Desde entonces te enamoraste? — Taichi se cuestionaba. — La verdad nunca me di cuenta — se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba.

— Ya te dije que no sé si era amor o no, pero de que sentí algo lo sentí… — Yamato un poco frustrado de que su amigo no entendiera bien ese tipo de cosas, le explicaba. Aún así, siguió hablando del tema porque le emocionaba recordar esos momentos.

— Además de esa primera vez, conforme nuestra aventura continuaba, poco a poco me di cuenta de lo parecidos que éramos. Desde su preocupación por Takeru y los demás, hasta nuestra experiencia en esa cueva de obscuridad; creí que yo era el único con ese tipo de problemas de seguridad emocional. Claro, no fue hasta que ella se me declaró que empezamos a salir y, como tú, yo no me lo podía creer. — Yamato le contaba a Taichi.

— Pero si sabías que eran muy parecidos y así… ¿cómo es que no lo pudiste creer? — Taichi le preguntó.

— Por la misma razón por la que tú nunca pensaste que alguien como Sora se fijaría en mí. Yo soy tímido para esas situaciones, pero llevar una vida dentro de una banda de rock, hace que tengas que hacer cosas que no harías por tu propia cuenta, aunque claro, detrás de un micrófono y con mi bajo eléctrico, me siento muy seguro. Nunca antes había estado tan rodeado de tantas chicas y, hasta acosado. Supuse que Sora podría llegar a pensar lo mismo que tú, pero cuando se atrevió a declararse en aquella víspera de Navidad, fue como, como el mejor regalo que alguien me pudiera dar, ya que yo me hubiera tardado mucho más en tener iniciativa para hacerlo. — Yamato le platicaba a Taichi.

— Es decir que si ella no lo hubiera hecho, ¿tú en algún momento te le hubieras declarado? — Taichi seguía con sus preguntas.

— Claro, pero gracias al cielo se me adelantó. — Yamato sonrió al decir esto último.

— ¿Y para cuándo la boda? — de nuevo regresó la actitud burlona de Taichi.

— Tenemos 17 años… — Yamato le contestó sonrojado y soltándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Taichi se sobaba con una pequeña lágrima que salía de su ojo izquierdo. — Le voy a decir a Sora que nunca se case contigo porque tienes problemas de temperamento. — amenazaba al rubio con dichas palabras.

— Idiota. — Yamato le acercaba las galletas que recién habían preparado, dentro de una linda caja de color violeta.

Y como si no le hubiera pasado nada, Taichi sonreía al tener en sus manos dichas galletas que se veían deliciosas.

— ¡Gracias Yamato! Seguramente cuando se casen, van a disfrutar de la mejor comida y repostería. Los visitaré seguido para que me preparen platillos riquísimos. — Taichi emocionado se dirigía hacia la puerta del apartamento del rubio y salía a toda velocidad.

Yamato veía con ojos de odio hacia la puerta por donde se acababa de salir el chico castaño. Suspiró y sonrió pensando en que seguro Taichi la pasaría muy bien este día. La chica seguro adoraría su regalo.

Entonces volteó a ver las trufas que había preparado para Sora, se acercó a ellas y las colocó perfectamente dentro de una caja de color rojo. Taichi tenía razón, el día que se casaran y vivieran juntos, seguramente disfrutarían de comida deliciosa.

Pensar en una boda hacía que se sonrojara muchísimo. Comenzó a soñar despierto con dicho día, pero fue interrumpido con un mensaje de Sora.

— ¿Nos vemos a las 2:00 pm, entonces? — Yamato leyó el mensaje y vio el reloj. ¡Faltaba media hora para las dos!

Se quitó el delantal, tomó la caja en sus manos y salió corriendo hacia donde quedó de verse con Sora. No podía esperar a que la chica probara su receta de trufas y ver su cara de felicidad al degustarlas.

Corrió y corrió, cuando llegó al parque en el que quedaron de verse. La vio ahí parada, despreocupada. De nuevo se había agarrado el cabello en una trenza de lado que le quedaba increíble. Al verlo, Sora sonrió y fue en ese momento cuando Yamato se dijo así mismo.

— Sí, definitivamente me veo con Sora para siempre. —

 **FIN**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia. Si desean dejar su comentario, adelante que son bienvenidos.**


End file.
